Chaton perdu
by Une licorne de passage
Summary: Alors que nos héros poursuivent leur voyage, la disparition soudaine de Wilfrid risque de venir troubler la routine de notre petit groupe.


**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur notre pyro-mage adoré et notre cher paladin de lumière. Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seul l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Sur ces belles paroles (Mike: ouais -_-' "belles paroles" vite fait quoi) je vous laisse apprécier cette fanfic. ^_^**

 **Pdv Théo :**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions dans le même village. Wilfrid, le chaton adopté par Bob lorsque nous étions en vacances (vacances qui ont d'ailleurs mal tournées), avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Depuis ce jour nous l'avions cherché partout sans succès, cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il reste enfermé dans sa chambre à l'auberge à déprimer. Grunlek et Shin font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour qu'il continue à se nourrir et à aller de l'avant, mais leur soutien ne changeait rien à l'état émotionnel du mage d'habitude si souriant. Moi je commençais à en avoir marre, bien sûr l'état de Bob m'inquiétait, mais la patience n'avait jamais été une de mes qualités. Je voulais quitter cette ville au plus vite, la plupart des Églises voulaient notre peau et c'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Je sais que Bob s'était beaucoup attaché à ce chat alors au début je n'ai rien dit et j'ai laissé les autres faire parce que franchement, je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un. Alors je m'adossais contre le mur près de l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et j'écoutais les autres le consoler. Mais pas cette fois, je rentrai dans la chambre en entendant Bob refuser une énième fois de quitter la ville sous prétexte que Wilfrid pourrait revenir. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la chambre, Bob, Grunlek et Shin étaient assis sur le bord du lit face à la fenêtre et me tournaient donc le dos. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire c'étaient tournés vers moi surpris suite à mon arrivée soudaine dans la pièce. Bob lui n'avait pas réagi, ce qui eut le don de m'irriter un peu plus :

\- Bon cette fois j'en ai marre Bob ! On va quitter cette ville demain à l'aube et puis c'est tout. On a assez d'emmerdes comme ça en ce moment et tu sais qu'on peut par rester là alors arrête tes conneries !

Le mage se retourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix triste :

\- Mais... et Wilfrid ?

\- Mais bordel tu vas rester combien de temps encore à te morfondre comme ça ?! C'est qu'un stupide chat, merde !

A ce moment Bob se leva brusquement du lit et se dirigea vers moi, il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi et prit à nouveau la parole. Son visage exprimait clairement à présent sa colère :

\- Écoute-moi bien Théo de Silverberg, ce n'est pas qu'un stupide chat ! C'est mon chat ! Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, tu es incapable de t'attacher ou de protéger quoi que ce soit !

\- Je suis un paladin ! Je protège les populations, pas les boules de poils !

Bob eut un petit rire moqueur et continua :

\- Toi un paladin ? Paladin de rien du tout oui ! Même Lumière ferait un meilleur paladin que toi! Tu es incapable de sauver une gamine ou une druidesse, tu ne sais que tuer les autres et nous foutre dans la merde ! On ne serait pas poursuivis par les Églises si tu m'avais laissé faire!

\- Tu serais mort depuis longtemps si je n'étais pas là !

\- Je sais me débrouiller, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Sans moi l'Église de la Lumière t'aurait déjà fait exécuter publiquement ! Tu as déjà oublié que pour eux tu n'es qu'une hérésie de plus !

\- Justement si tu étais un vrai paladin tu m'aurais tué depuis longtemps et tu ne voyagerais pas avec Shin et Grunlek ! Si tu étais un vrai paladin tu serais parti depuis longtemps !

\- C'est ça que tu veux ?! QUE JE ME CASSE ?!

\- Parfaitement ! On n'a pas besoin de toi, en fait tu aurais mieux fait DE CREVER SOUS CETTE FOUTUE MONTAGNE !

Suite à ces paroles que Bob venait de me hurler au visage, un silence pesant s'installa. Grunlek et Shin n'avaient pas osé s'interposer et à présent ils fixaient Bob avec stupeur. Nous nous défions du regard chacun à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Puis je me retournai et quittai la pièce d'un pas rageur. Je rassemblai mes affaires, je les chargeai sur Lumière et quitta la ville au galop. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai chevauché à ce rythme mais au bout d'un moment Lumière ralenti et passa au pas puis fini par s'arrêter prés d'un cours d'eau, je regardai le ciel et m'aperçus que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, j'étais resté tout le trajet perdu dans mes pensées. Les dernières paroles de Bob m'avaient blessé plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous nous disputions souvent mais jamais nous n'avions osé, l'un comme l'autre, nous dire de telles choses. Je mis pied à terre et je revoyais encore une fois son visage furieux, je serrai les dents et les poings pour tenter de canaliser mon énervement sans grand succès. Je sursautai légèrement en sentant quelque chose me frôler l'épaule, je me retournai et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Lumière qui s'était approchée et m'avait touché du bout du museau pour attirer mon attention. Elle renâcla et poussa un petit hennissement, je m'approchai et lui caressa la tête en souriant faiblement :

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ma grande ?

Je dessellai ma jument et installai mes affaires pour la nuit, je m'assis près du feu sur ma couche et mes yeux se perdirent dans les flammes. Cela me faisait bizarre de me retrouver seul pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile, je m'étais habitué à notre petite routine, Grunlek qui sert le repas en rigolant quand Shin veut empêcher Eden de manger son assiette et Bob qui n'arrête pas de parler jusqu'à ce que je le menace de lui faire manger ses foutus grimoires magiques. Je poussai un soupir en me levant et me dirigeai vers Lumière. M'occuper de ma fidèle compagne de route me détendait et m'aidait à réfléchir. Je la brossai tous en réfléchissant et au bout d'un moment je pus enfin prendre une décision quant à la suite des événements, je me couchai et le lendemain je me remis en route. Je retournai au village en prenant bien garde à ne pas croiser mes amis, j'interrogeai différentes personnes en utilisant mon influence d'inquisiteur mais aucune ne put me renseigner. Je fis ça toute la journée sans résultats, je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc pour souffler un peu, des enfants jouaient à quelques mètres de moi. Je me rendis compte que c'était les seuls à qui je n'avais rien demandé, je me levai et je me dirigeai vers eux. Je m'adressai à une petite fille :

\- Hé petite.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Je cherche un chaton, tu ne saurais pas si quelqu'un en aurait trouvé un ?

\- Mmmmm... Si ! Je sais ! Y a un de mes cousins qui habite un petit village à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il a trouvé un petit chat noir.

\- Est-ce qu'il portait quelque chose ?

\- Euh je crois qu'il portait une sorte de ruban rouge.

Je remerciai la gamine et lui demandai où habitait son cousin, puis je grimpai sur Lumière et quittai la ville. J'avais beaucoup perdu de temps et je dus m'arrêter pour la nuit. Le lendemain j'arrivai dans la petite bourgade, je suivis les indications que m'avait données la gamine et j'arrivai devant une maison à l'écart du village. Je frappai à la porte et attendis quelques instants avant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Face à moi se trouvait une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, elle paraissait surprise de ma présence chez elle. Je lui demandai de but en blanc :

\- Il parait que votre fils a trouvé un chaton noir où est-il ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, demandez à mon fils, il vous renseignera.

Elle appela sont rejeton et me laissa seul avec lui, ce dernier semblait intimidé par ma présence, je lui demandai :

\- Ta cousine m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un chaton noir avec un ruban rouge, où est-il ?

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

\- Parce que ce chat est à moi et je veux le récupérer.

\- Il s'est enfui dans la forêt il y a deux jours, je l'ai suivi mais il s'est aventuré dans une grotte et je n'ai pas osé m'en approcher. J'ai vérifié et il est toujours là-bas.

\- Très bien, montre-moi le chemin.

Je suivis le gamin jusqu'à la grotte en question, puis il repartit rapidement jusqu'à chez lui. Cela me sembla un peu étrange mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. J'en avais marre de devoir courir après ce stupide chat, je m'approchai et pénétrai dans la grotte. Plus j'avançais et plus il faisait sombre, j'appelai Wilfrid dans l'espoir qu'il vienne de lui même :

\- Wilfrid ! Wilfrid vient ici je te ramène à Bob !

Je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre moi, je fis briller mon armure dans le but d'identifier la chose. Il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait bien de Wilfrid, je saisis le chaton sous les aisselles et le monta jusqu'à mon visage en disant :

\- Tu nous en as causé des problèmes toi.

Je fis demi-tour et commença à quitter la grotte quand je sentis un souffle chaud et puissant sur ma nuque, je me figeai en écarquillant les yeux. Je n'osais vraiment pas me retourner mais je pivotai quand même lentement sur le côté. C'est alors que je vis que se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi un ours brun plutôt énervé. L'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un grognement puissant qui me repoussa les cheveux en arrière et me fit froncer le nez sous son haleine. Suite à cela, il y eut un moment de silence, je n'osais pas bouger ou parler car je savais que cela suffirait à faire se déchaîner la bête. C'est ce moment que choisit Wilfrid pour se manifester :

\- Miaou.

L'ours chargea et je courus vers la sortie en hurlant, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre un ours tous seul! Suite à ma fuite une course poursuite s'engagea, je courrais de toutes mes forces le chaton calé sous le bras. Au bout d'un moment, l'animal enragé se désintéressa de moi. Je continuai de courir encore un peu pour m'éloigner suffisamment et je me stoppai en arrivant vers la maison du gamin. Je m'appuyai d'une main sur mes genoux en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Je levai le chaton en face de mon visage et lui hurla :

\- T'a failli nous faire bouffer enfoiré de chat !

Wilfrid miaula et me donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue. Je ne trouvai pas le courage de continuer à l'engueuler. Je rejoignis Lumière et me remis en route, j'arrivai enfin à la ville où se trouvaient mes camarades. Je laissai ma jument à l'écurie et rentrai à l'auberge, je demandai à l'aubergiste si mes camarades se trouvaient là, il me répondit qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres à l'étage. Je gravis les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bob, la porte de celle-ci était ouverte. Le pyro-mage était assis sur le lit et fixait la fenêtre, je rentrai dans la chambre et je l'appelai :

\- Eh Bob ?

Il se retourna vers moi, une expression de surprise plaquée sur le visage. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi avant de s'arrêter à environ un mètre de moi, je continuai de parler :

\- Je t'ai ramené quelque chose.

Je sortis Wilfrid de derrière mon dos et lui tendis le chaton. Il le prit dans ses mains et son regard passa un moment de moi au chaton. Puis il posa celui-ci sur le lit avant de me sauter au cou. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, mais je finis par répondre à son étreinte. On resta comme ça un moment puis il prit la parole sans pour autant me lâcher :

\- Où tu étais passé? On s'est inquiétés... Je... J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment parti...

\- Pourquoi je laisserais tomber une bande d'énergumènes comme vous ? Et puis si je me casse qui te surveillera et t'empêchera de tout faire cramer ?

Il lâcha un petit rire. On se sépara et il reprit :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit Théo, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je veux plus revivre des moments comme celui de la montagne ou j'ai cru... que je t'avais perdu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne compte pas mourir aussi facilement. Bon maintenant que j'ai récupéré ton stupide chat, on quitte cette ville de merde moi j'en ai marre.

 **Pdv Bob :**

Je le regardai se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et je ne put retenir un sourire, je savais que Théo était trop fier pour me présenter des excuses, mais après tout ce temps à voyager avec lui, je savais que c'était sa manière de montrer qu'il s'en été voulu aussi. Je courus jusqu'à lui en l'appelant :

\- Attends Théo !

\- Quoi enco.. !

Je le coupai dans ces protestations en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis après ce chaste baiser je pris Wilfrid dans mes bras et je lui dis :

\- Merci.

Je laissai planté là le paladin de l'Église de la Lumière complètement tétanisé, pour aller annoncer son retour à Shin et Grunlek, ainsi que notre imminent départ pour de nouvelles aventures.

 **Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois, merci à tous et à la prochaine. ^^**


End file.
